


Sweet Dreams Are Made Of This

by Maria (Queenofcarnage)



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms
Genre: Afterlife, All in all it's just weird., Angst with a Happy Ending, Brother/Sister Incest, Cousin Incest, Dragons, F/M, Joanna doesn't mind incest, Joanna is too good for this world, Jon is called Aegon, No lions were harmed, Not Beta Read, Reunited and It Feels So Good, Tywin Lannister loves his wife, jonsa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 04:50:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14709395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenofcarnage/pseuds/Maria
Summary: It was warm. Her smile was warm.





	Sweet Dreams Are Made Of This

She had been waiting. Waiting for so long. Lady Joanna Lannister hated waiting. 

She had missed her life, as a mother and wife, and mentor to her daughter. She wondered what had happened after she left them behind. She wondered what her new child was like. She wondered if Tywin remarried. She doubted it. 

When she saw it. She felt as if it would happen in a book, she'd read. When the dwarf opened the door. She saw Tywin. Old and still handsome, his head bald with white sideburns. 

 

Her smile was warm, her touch was warm. When he awoke, he was next to her. In bed. Like when she died. 

 

He was in full armour and she was in a dressing gown. 'Hello, my love,' Tywin told his wife. 'It's been so long,' She grabbed his hand. 'It has,' He said. 

 

'What he is like?' 

 

'He likes sex and wine,' 

 

'And Cersei?' 

 

'She and Jaime, they had children together. 3. Joffrey who was killed at his own wedding, Tommen who currently king, and Mycrella who is in Dorne,'

 

'What happened to the Targaryens?'

 

'Jaime killed Aerys, the dragons are gone. But some have stories from the east saying they've seen dragons. and the dragonlords aren't gone,' 

 

'What else happened?'

 

'Rhaegar run off with Lyanna Stark which she gave him a son, Aegon, well Jon,' 

 

'And what is he like?' 

 

'Aegon is well, he's shy. He pines over Sansa Stark,' 

 

'does she like him back?'

 

'I hope so, only she knows him as Jon,' 

 

 


End file.
